My Long Lost Soulmate
by Crystallia25
Summary: His name was Sasuke. Her name was Naoki. They both had one purpose: to get stronger and kill those who murdered their loved ones. They both didn't even know that the other was alive. *Rated M for future chapters*
1. Summary

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story on FanFiction. I really hope you guys like it and plzz review and rate! I'll totally love you! If I made a mistake, plz message me. The first chapter is just a summary, so you can skip it if you want.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Crystallia25**

Summary

Sasuke wasn't really sociable to other kids. Even if they said hi, he would just ignore them. Almost everyone thought that he was so quiet and cool, keeping everything to himself. Usually, he would just head home, stay in his room, and think about what troubles him. He'll go days without talking to anyone else but his family. But there was one person who Sasuke was the complete opposite to, the one who he can express himself to.

Her name was Naoki Morimoto. She was the same age as Sasuke, but they have their differences and similarities:

(Sasuke/Naoki)

1. Doesn't want to talk to others/doesn't want others to talk to her.  
2. Girls like him/She doesn't like boys asking her out  
3. Never misses a day at the academy/is sometimes too shy to even leave the house.

1. They only feel comfortable around each other.  
2. They both want to control their fire and lightning release techniques.  
3. They think of the other more than just a companion...

Naoki and her family were not related to the Uchiha in anyway, but they were aloud to join the clan. No one argued with their choice and the Morimoto's came peacefully.

But there was Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who had something wrong with the Morimoto family joining his clan. Kazuya, Naoki's sister, turned out to be the same age as him, but Itachi saw her as a threat to him. But as time flied, he seemed to want Kazuya for his devilish plans, but he knew that Naoki was in his way. He also knew that Naoki cared about Sasuke, so he blackmailed Sasuke into hurting Naoki, forcing her to run away from the village for one year. Now, he has time to finish and scan over his plans of destruction, and he knew just who to kill first...

About three months before the year term was over, Naoki had been told the horrible fate that has happened to her mother, Daisuke; she has been slaughtered at her own home. It was a quite gory setting; she was beheaded, and her arms and legs ripped off with every single finger cut off. Her organs were stomped on, and her heart was inside her mouth. Makoto, Naoki's father, and Kazuya were the ones who found Daisuke. On that day, Makoto and Kazuya were even more depressed now that they lost two of their beloved.

Naoki came back one year later that same night she left. However, that night had a more gruesome scene; bodies scattered the streets. Blood dripping from their mouths, throats were slit, and none of them had a pulse.

Naoki's eyes filled with fear and panic, but all she thought about was the safety of her family. She rushed home, not even caring about stepping on the dead. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving a trail of tears.

When she finally got there, she opened the door and found her sister and father, dead on the ground. She didn't look at them, but she cried even worse. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind her in a blink of an eye.

"When you grow stronger, angrier at me," he mysteriously whispered and lightly patted Naoki's head, "you will realize how cowardly this clan really is." Naoki didn't turn around; she was too scared to die. Death to Naoki was pure torture, especially if it comes to those who took care of her. "Naoki, get stronger," the voice started to fade away, "get stronger, get angrier, and get revenge..."

Naoki's sad eyes suddenly filled with anger, her hands turned into fist, tears still ran down her cheek, but Naoki didn't cry as much as she always does.

And then, she felt this strange energy, almost like adrenaline. She caught on quickly and ran all over the streets, laughing, grinning, crying...

And then, out of no where, she was punched in the stomach. She slowly looked at the face.

"I'm sorry, child, but we need to get you out of here. Shizune, get the medicine ready for when we come back," the blonde haired lady took Naoki into her arms as Naoki slowly drifted into a tearful sleep.

"Yes lady tsu-" and that's all Naoki heard before she passed out.


	2. Reuniting

Chapter 1-Reuniting

"Naoki, can you run some errands for me?!" I ran to Tsunade's room where I found her lying on her bed and drinking sake. Empty bottles filled her garbage can; there were at least five. The blonde drunk lazily got up; she slowly took a piece of paper out of her back pocket, on it was a list of things to do.

"Of course, Tsunade, where will I be going?" she didn't answer. Instead she just passed out on her bed. Globs of drool came from her mouth, which made me disgusted.

I looked at the list; all my errands are in Konoha, which is where I used to live, until Tsunade took me under her wing. She and Shizune have been my care takers for a long time. I don't really remember anything before I met them; Tsunade said that I lost my memory due to some sort of shock.

Shizune walked into Tsunade's room; her hands were full of empty sake bottles that Tsunade drank last night.

"Shizune, why does Tsunade always drink?"

She looked at Tsunade and frowned a bit. "I guess she has a lot on her mind, Naoki," her frown turned to a smile as she looked at me, "but it's okay, she has me and you to take care of her when she's down." Shizune giggled a bit and left.

I walked over to my mistress and pulled her blanket over her. Tsunade had a small smile on her face while she pulled the blanket closer.

* * *

The Hidden Leaf Village changed a lot to what I remember. There were more buildings and merchants that filled some of the streets. They even added a ramen shop.

The aroma of broth and meat made my stomach twist a bit; I realized I haven't eaten anything today, all the food we had was gone. Tsunade lost it all on a bet with a homeless person, trust me, you don't want to know what happened.

I stuck the list into my pocket and sat in a seat. I saw an old man; his back was to me while he stirred his broth with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me; may I please have a bowl of ramen? I haven't eaten all day," I took my wallet out and took out some money.

"Of course miss," he eyes still didn't meet mine, but I saw his hands work. He filled my bowl with thick ramen noodles and other products. My stomach kept turning; was I really this hungry?

The old man turned around and almost dropped my bowl. "Can it be?" he carefully placed the bowl of ramen down and wiped his eyes not once, but twice. He made me scared a bit when he kept starring. But what made it even scarier is that he tried to touch my face, but I flinched away.

"Oh my, I can't believe you're alive!" he let out his arms for me to go into, but I refused. "Don't you remember me, Naoki? You and your friend use to come here everyday to eat and talk. What was his name again?"

Okay then, this guy is scaring me. First of all, I don't know him. Second, I've never been to this ramen shop. And third, what friend is he talking about?

"I-I'm sorry, sir, b-but I don't know y-you," my body started to shiver.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I guess I have the wrong person, please forgive me," I nodded as a smile reappeared on his face. "Now, would you still like some ramen?"

"Uh, yes please," a little smile grew on my face as he placed the bowl in front of me. My stomach began to calm down a bit, which made me feel a lot better.

I paid the old man and left the shop. I still had a lot of errands to do for my mistress, and I know how mad she gets when she doesn't get her way. But I know that she doesn't mean to be abusive to me, she just cares a lot.

Okay, first on my list… ugh, what else; buy more sake. I really wish she would stop drinking so much. She still needs to help me with my jutsu, or I'll never be-

I accidentally bumped into someone, my forehead bumped his, and then I fell to the ground. The locket I was wearing flew off my neck and near the guy's feet.

"Watch it," he said. I looked up at his face, his eyes were filled with anger, yet there was a little sadness.

"I'm sorry," I tried to grab my locket, but he grabbed it first. "Excuse me, that's mine. Can I have it back?" His now softer eyes locked on my locket. His fingers carefully traced the little moon engraved into the front.

"Where did you get this?" his teeth appeared, this made me a little scared. His eyes were angry, and his face was like evil.

I stepped back a little and started to shiver, "I-got it-a long-t-time ago. I-is it yours? I'm sorry," I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. His eyes stared deep into mine. It's almost like he read my mind.

"Naoki," he whispered. My eyes widened, how did he know my name? "Is that really you?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know you," he started to open my locket, "no! You mustn't open that!" Tsunade said that I couldn't open my locket until I know the "truth". I never knew what she meant; I guess I'll know someday.

He opened it anyway, and his eyes blared open. I can tell by his expression that he was surprised.

"It is you," his face grew a little sad, "Naoki, don't you remember me? You just have to, dammit!" His hands grabbed both sides of me and shook my body. I was covered in fear. I quickly grabbed my locket and ran away.


End file.
